roblox_instagram_whodunnitfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
Episode 1: Beatrice's Bye-bye Victim: Beatrice (not an actual player), the maid, was killed. COD: Shot How it happened: "I started this horrendous crime by going to the library printer and went under the screen name ‘The Killer’. I then printed off a note saying ‘Giles wants you to look your absolute best for the guests today. Make sure you look stunning, Beatrice!’ I put this note on the desk in the library. Later, Beatrice came in and saw the note. She left her coffee on the desk and went to her room. She went to her private bathroom and put on lots of makeup and high heels. Afterwards, she sat at the desk in her room and read a book titled ‘A Red Herring’. During this time, I snuck into her unlocked room and shot her in the back with a brown pistol that had a silencer. She died instantly, splattering blood and dropping her book on the desk. I then went out to the terrace in her room and hid the brown pistol in a plant pot. Finally, to get the attention of everyone, I shot another bullet with a different pistol, a black one, into a wall inside the room. I quickly hid that one under the bed and ran back to my room, ending this crime." Episode 2: Poolest Wishes Victims: Pach (@pachireality) and Landon (@landn_ondatrack) were both killed. COD: Landon broke his neck and died on impact and Pach hit her forehead, bleeding out. How it happened: “I started this Crime by writing up two notes. The first was given to Pach and said “I wanna speak with you and I’m not happy. Come to the pool. ~ Landon.” I simply put this note on the kitchen table. The second note was to Landon and said “I wanna speak with you and I’m not happy. Come to the pool. ~ Pach.” Almost identical to Pach’s. I picked the lock of Landon’s room and went inside while he slept, placing the message on his nightstand, and left. Pach, while drinking wine, leaving a small water circle on the table, read the note. She went to change into a bikini while Landon read his note and immediately went to the pool. Earlier in the day, I drained the pool of all its water and rigged the valve so it wouldn’t be able to get more water. Once Pach and Landon both got to the pool, they started talking and arguing. Things spiraled out of control and it turned into an absolute brawl! Landon smacked Pach on the cheek while Pach threw her drink into Landon’s right arm. Before things got out of hand, I came out of the bushes from where I was hiding, which left a heavy shoe imprint in the mud where I was, and quietly snuck around. They were so busy fighting they didn’t even see me. I pushed both of them into the drained pool, bashing Pach’s forehead against the bottom and breaking Landon’s neck, killing him instantly. I fled the scene and left Pach to bleed out. I was very lucky they happened to get these injuries, leaving my identity a secret." Episode 3: Hands Off Victim: Ledi (@avan.spamz) COD: Arms cut off and bled out How it happened: "This murder started when I when to Ledi’s room late at night with a syringe full of a sleeping drug called Amina. I was also carrying a crowbar to break into his locked room. However, the noise startled him and he woke up. He immediately began struggling and fighting back, which made his bed a complete mess. I took this time to inject the Amina into him through the right side of his neck, putting him to sleep in moments. I dropped the syringe and crowbar and picked up Ledi, leaving his room and leaving darker footprints because of the additional weight. I carried him down the stairs and into the middle of the grand room. I walked over to the plant in the corner where I had my murder weapon ready. An axe! I walked back and with a few heavy swing, chopped off Ledi’s arms, making him bleed out to death quickly. I went over to the cabinet and hid the bloody axe next to the bottle of Amina, leaving little drops of blood. My footprints were all over the carpet because of all the walking. I left the scene, leaving our armless little Ledi in his pajamas." Episode 4: "Sweet" Dreams Victim: Snuffed (@survivorcomps) COD: Poisoned and had a TV smashed on his head How it happened: "I started this horrible crime early on the morning by getting a book called ‘List of non-lethal poisons.’ However, none of the poisons interested me, so I knew I would use this as a trick. I put a poison called Ployax, a deadly, brown powder that kills in 20 minutes, into the chocolates I left Snuffed. This also explains his pale face as that’s one of the symptoms of the Ployax. I also put on a loop of all the previous deaths onto the television. I put a fake remote prop at the breakfast nook table so Snuffed wouldn’t be able to change the channel, making him unsettled. I left him a note saying ‘Eat these to calm yourself then come down to the theater whenever you’re done!’ Despite the obvious red flags, he ate some of the chocolates. He was very distressed from the scared card and the footage of the previous deaths made him nervous, so he went down to the theater shortly after. There, I was waiting for him. He sat next to me and we turned on a movie, watching together. Little did he know he would be dead shortly. The Ployax killed him shortly after, and that’s where I began my tricks. I went and got the book of non-lethal poisons and put it in the case of movies, flipping it to the page Pandema, a white powder, while the powder found in his chocolates and his body was brown. I moved Snuffed’s body near the television and slammed it down on the backside of his corpse! As the loud shatter woke you all up, I quietly joined the rest of you." Episode 5: Rock on Victim: March (@tendertogami) COD: Crushed by rocks How it happened: "This crime started when I put a white liquid medicine on everyone’s plate at dinner except for March’s. This medicine, intended to help people sleep and keep them asleep, would make sure that March would be the only one to stay awake during the night, setting them up as the victim for this murder. After I poured it on everyone’s plate, I threw it in the trash. I then, at night, went out to the barn and blew a loud whistle. This caught March’s attention and they left their cabin, following the sound. Little did they know, I had a surprise in the barn. On the ceiling near the barn’s door was a trip wire that, when triggered, would open up a box I had filled with large rocks. As March foolishly walked into the barn, he broke the trip wire. He looked up and saw the rocks falling and, as a last minute defense, put his arms up to try and defend himself. However, this only damaged his arms badly and broke them. March’s face was also very damaged and trampled since he was looking up. He got crushed by rocks and bled to death. Finally, I put the whistle I used to lure March into a pile of hay and left the barn quietly as the rest of you were still sleeping." Episode 6: Water you doing? Victim: Pack (@ofelia_reality) COD: Head impact and drowning How it happened: "Firstly, Giles read the note from me to throw a pool party for everyone. Of course, this was just part of the plan. As everyone went back to their rooms, I headed to Pack’s. With me, I brought a plank of wood. I walked into Pack’s room, since her door’s lock had not been working for a couple days. There, she was in her bathroom, getting in her bikini. I went into the room and hit her with the plank of wood. I carried her body to the tub and filled it with water. However, she became conscious again and tried fighting back. This proved no use, as I grabbed her head and drowned her in the bathtub, leaving a little bit of blood to float around. She died just like that. Before I did anything else, I looked around her room and found a notebook. Inside, Pack had written ‘If I die tonight, The Killer is (killers name)’. So of course, I had to scribble that out. Finally, I took Pack’s corpse, opened the giant window, and threw her body into the pool below! Of course, you all thought someone had just done a cannonball, since it was a pool party. I closed the window and, with a smile, left the room." Episode 7: Elec-tricky Times Victim: Decent (@jujunwaffles) COD: Electrocution How It happened: "To start this shocking crime, I went into Decent’s room while he slept. I quietly took one of his pillowcases and put it over his head. This, of course, woke him up. In a state of panic, he tried attacking, but the pillowcase over his head made him dazed and confused. I took the time to grab the other pillowcase and tie it around his wrists so he couldn’t struggle. I picked Decent up and left the room, leaving darker foot tracks. I went near the top of the steps and went into a secret passage which took me to a gray room with the electric chair that would kill Decent. I strapped him in the chair and turned it on, sending high electricity into his head and legs, killing him quickly. Even though the job was done, the fun had only just begun. I planned a trap to make sure you’d all find Decent’s body in the dining hall during lunch. I made a careful trapped so that exactly a minute after the first person sits down, the trapdoor would open and Decent’s body would be thrown backwards and down into the trapdoor. This trapdoor was directly above the dining hall table and crashed where all of you watched and shrieked. But of course, he had died hours ago." Episode 8: Plan-t-ing Ahead Victim: Gummy (@jaws_of_junko) COD: Strangled after being knocked out How it happened: "Early in the morning, Gummy was out in the plant room where she got in a gardening outfit and took some flower seeds and a small shovel to dig. Before she left, she wrote in her diary ‘Planting flowers outdoors is much healthier since they get direct sunlight. That’s where I’m gonna be planting from now on.’ and left her diary on the table. That was the last thing she was ever going to write. I went to the room and saw her open diary so I decided to follow her out to the front yard. As she planted seeds in the front yard, I quietly came outside. While she was distracted, I took her little shovel and bashed her on the right side of her head. This put a small dent in her head and made her bleed. She was unconscious now, so I quickly grabbed the hose connected to the house and strangled Gummy with it. She was killed off shortly after. Just to put salt in the wound, I tied Gummy to a wooden pole and hung her up like a scarecrow. You all saw her outside the window in the morning and shrieked. That’s how I pulled off this horrific crime." Episode 9: N-ice to know Victim: Jojo (@riverdalesuckspapi) COD: Stabbed with an ice dagger How it happened: "This all started when I left a note in all of your bedrooms saying “There is a lockdown. Do not leave your room until noon.” However, Jojo had a different note, saying Giles was inviting everyone to a formal breakfast. I got all of these in your room by sliding them under the door. This, of course, was a lie. Jojo saw the note and, stressed, drank most of the beer he had gotten earlier in the game. Jojo went down to the kitchen in the morning... or at least tried to. While it’s true a breakfast was set out, no one was gonna eat it. As Jojo stepped into the room, I popped out with the real murder weapon, a dagger made out of ice! I stabbed him once in the chest. He fell over and bled out slowly. With little energy left, Jojo knew he was gonna die and didn’t fight back. The murder weapon; the ‘ice dagger’, simply melted away, leaving some water in the blood puddle and in Jojo’s wound. To fool you all, I took out some normal plain knives and put them on the counter. Of course, none of those were used." Episode 10: Gas-tly Times Victim: Cass (@realityrantaro) COD: Toxic fumes How it happened: "To begin my final true crime, I set up a tank of poisonous gas in one of the walls up in the attic. The gas was called Inhalox and would release all of the gas once someone entered the room. I left and I picked the lock into Cass’s room. I had a knife with me and instructed Cass to follow me. Cass, Knowing he would probably be dead anyways, decided not to struggle too much and got out of bed. However, he did struggle a bit at first, making the bed slightly messy. The killer put the knife to Cass’s neck and walked out with him. They led him to the dead maid’s room where a ladder was out, leading up to the attic. The killer instructed Cass to climb up and he did. Cass entered the attic and the poisonous gas started leaking out. During this time, I simply left with my knife. Cass coughed up some blood and the gas also made his face and hands pinkish red. He died shortly after. The poisonous gas simply evaporated minutes later, as said on the tank. I returned to the attic once the deed had been done and planted the knife in one of the crates." Episode 11: 12 Straight times Victims: Gac (@idealistically_ishimaru) and Mike (@masterofmanipulation) COD: Gac: stabbed in the back of the neck Mike: Near an explosion The End: In this episode, the killer was revealed to be Max (@spiritsofchristmas) and the winner was Tml (@realityxgraf). Mike lost the race to the killers hideout and Gac had second worst case to Max, but Max was the killer, so Gac died. Finale Times: Mike: 20:04.44 Max: 13:32.89 Tml: 11:09.41